


Truth, Justice and Songs in Our Keys

by orphan_account



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They need a way to save Miss Jenn.So Carlos, Gina, Ricky and Nini need a plan. So they do it in the way they know best.A song and a flashmob.
Relationships: Gina Porter & Carlos (HSM: The Series), Gina Porter & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen & Carlos (HSM: The Series), Ricky Bowen & Gina Porter, Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Truth, Justice and Songs in Our Keys

**Author's Note:**

> I was home sick with the flu and decided to write this hope y'all enjoyed this. 
> 
> hit up my twitter @sapphicsnini

It had been odd and sad couple of days for the cast and crew.

Honestly it left Ricky feeling without a purpose, but like the rest of them he held his head high and trucked forward. 

As Ricky headed to his first afternoon class of the day he heard Carlos yell over at him 

"Hey Carlos what's up?" Ricky asked before he was dragged into a janitor's closet. Carlos quickly shut both of them inside and hushed Ricky as he tried to say something again. 

"Meet me in the orchestra pit at 3:30 sharp and tell no one. The code is 4 knocks pause, 2 claps and Four foot stomps." Carlos said as he opened the door and Ricky was pushed out again. 

Ricky stood stunned for a moment and realized it was in his best interest to listen to him and not face his wrath.

As the clock winded down to 3:15 Ricky exited his final class and through the door stairs hall that lead to the pit.

As he faced the door he repeated the code Carlos had told him over lunch and heard the door unlock and Carlos quickly ushered him in before yet again locking the door. As he looked forward he saw Nini, Gina sitting on stage blocks. "What's going on?" Ricky asked as he set his bag down and sat down on the open blocks. Gina and Nini both also looked light they were out of the loop to what was going on. 

"Okay, so." Carlos walked back and pulled a block out to sit in front of them. "There's going to be a court to which they determine what's happening with Ms. Jenn and I have an idea to show our support and what she mean to us, but I need your guys help."

"That's awesome Carlos, what do you need us to do?" Gina asked as the others nodded. 

"We can start jotting down what she means to us."

Carlos pulled a notebook out from seemingly nowhere. "Great, glad you all agreed i was hoping I wasn't going to have to get Charity to blackmail you all. Anyway we need to go bigger and bolder than that. I mean come on were in theatre they expect more from us." Carlos laughed as the others looked confused to what he had implied. "Ricky, Nini I need you to write the song, Ashlyn's already got the track made so you don't have to worry about that part. While me and Gina are going to do the choreography."

"Your not saying what I think your saying." Nini asked as the smile widened on Carlos's face.

"Oh yes Nini, we're doing a flash mob and it will be glorious. Now the student Court is in three days. Do you guys think you can have the song finished by tonight?" he asked point and Ricky and Nini. 

"Yeah for sure, send me the track and we'll work from there." Ricky said while Nini nodded to him. It had been awhile since they had written together but since the had mended their friendship there was no doubt that they could produce something amazing.

"We can do the chero tonight as well. We have to keep it simply since we'll only get like two day to practice and perform it." Gina suggested as Carlos wrote things down.

Nini stuck her hand up. "Why don't we all go to my place to do this, my moms won't mind having you over. Plus it'll be easier if were all in the same room and we can bounce ideas off each other." Nini added in.

"Thank you so much, it means a lot to me that you'll help." Carlos sighed as he closed the notebook and slid it in his bag as the rest of them started to grab their things as well. 

"You know we'd do anything to help you Carlos, you're our friend and this is something that's important to all of us." Ricky said as he walked over and pulled Carlos into a side hug as Gina and Nini joined in as well.

"Alright from the top! A five-six-seven-eight!" Nini called from the kitchen island. 

They had been at this process for a little over two and half hours and they had most of the song written, and aside from minor edits they had moved over to the dance portion of the evening. 

Ricky hit play on his phone as Gina and Carlos began moving with the rhythm. 

Carlos couldn't help but listen into the pair whisper though it was unclear what they were saying back how loud the music was playing. He brushed it off and finished up what steps they had finished. It wasn't a very long dance since most of it was repeated all throughout and it ended up being fairly simple. It would be a bit hard to figure out where everyone was going to be positioned.

They both laughed as they finished up and received high fives from Nini and Ricky as they sat down beside them. 

"Okay so we've finished up do you guys wanna hear what it's called?" Nini asked to which Gina and Carlos both agreed. Nini had to to let out a little bit of a laugh before she spoke. "I'm sorry, so it was Ricky who named it. It's called Truth, Justice and Songs in Our Key." 

"Hey it's not bad plus it works well since we have it repeated over again, plus I think it's cute." Ricky shrugged. 

"It's amazing Ricky, now let's hear it!" Gina clapped before nabbing Ricky's phone and restarting the track.

Nini and Ricky grabbed the book back and they started singing all the way through the song. Gina and Carlos clapping as the finished. 

"We also have the part all split up so we wanted to give them to you so that you can started practicing." Nini explained. 

She passed the book and pointed to Gina and Carlos names. Carlos was surprised that he had a singing part., he thought he was just going to be in the dance.

"Why don't you give this part to Red? Why me?" Carlos asked to which both Ricky and Nini gave him a look.

"You're the one organizing this whole thing, without you none of this would be happening." Ricky replied.

"Yeah Carlos, you're the one holding this production together. Now, how about you teach us the steps and we'll teach you the song." Nini added.

"Deal." Carlos said as he smiled out to all his friends.


End file.
